Wolves can they strip or turn into cheese?
by Nibbz
Summary: The gang wants to go to a strip club, yet their search for Cheza continues once again. So they go to the strip club and meet some wolves, who work at the strip club. Oh what can happen? Well, Toboe finds out what strippers are... Good times. Warning:OCs
1. What's a strip club?

**HIYA GUYS! We're back with another magical co-written story! By BB and meh once again!**

**Just as a fair warning to all...**

**  
There is some Ocs in here, that are wolves... But they're strippers so it's all good! I SWEAR... Well I hope. .... Hehhehh... Don't shoot! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Except.. The stripper titles? Maybe... Maayyybbeee....**

Hige and the rest of the wolves were once again in search for the flower maiden Cheza. They had lost her after getting into a fight with a small pack of wolves a little while ago. By now all that remained as a reminder of that incident were a few scars and the lack of Cheza's presence. Right now the pack was sitting in a small cave a small distance away from any town. They had been a little exhausted as of late.

Tsune uncrossed his legs and crossed his arms across his chest. He made no noise besides the constant sound of his own breathing. Tsune occasionally glared at Kiba and looked over at Hige and Toboe. He was displeased with the way that Kiba was running the show. They never seemed to stop searching. It wasn't that Tsune didn't care about Cheza it was just that he was rapidly becoming fatigued and tired. They needed a break and if Tsune could figure out what they would do with the small reprieve of their search he would defend his idea hell or high water.

Hige tilted his head back against the walls of the small cave and closed his eyes as he let out a long sigh. He too was tired and wanted something to be able to break from the monotony of their search. Hige lost himself in his ideas where he wasn't hunting down Cheza and actually did something for himself. It came to him like an epiphany; a brilliant idea struck him like a bolt of lightning.

**BZZAP! **

Hige voiced himself, "Guys, I want to go somewhere," he paused and thought about whether or not this was a truly good idea, "I want to go to a strip club."

Kiba looked up at Hige without any expression, until the words finally did registered. Which took a good minute or so, but when he did a weird light appeared in his eyes, like he was happy or something. Tsune wasn't sure what to make of Kiba's smile or what that look in his eyes meant.

Toboe looked at Hige confused, then at the others, still wondering. "Guys... What is a strip club?" The naive little wolf didn't know what a strip club was or even what the words meant, since a wolf cannot really strip... Or can they? (We'll have to figure this one out later.)

He looked at Toboe and snorted, "Figures." The kid was so naive at times it was disgusting. How old was he? "You'll see soon enough... if Hige can figure out where to find one."

Kiba stood up slightly grinning which might have been a worrying sign but not this time. "Let's go then Hige, if you know where one is." The almighty leader ordered, or at least suggested. He knew that they needed a break and well, he just wanted to see what a strip club was really like. His wish would come true and Toboe might be caught in some cross fire... Maybe.

Hige pondered this and hoped that his keen sense of smell might help. He stepped outside the cave and walked a few steps. He inhaled deeply and tried to separate the smells that flooded his senses. Finally he found what he was looking for. The smell of peanuts, alcohol, sweat, various perfumes, and people assailed his nose. There was certainly a strip club around. A mile or six away by the smell of it.

Hige reentered the cave and smiled brightly at the entire pack. "There is a strip club not far from here. Let's get a move on and go have some fun."

Kiba gladly walked out of the cave and into the slightly setting sun. If it wasn't that far they would just arrived as it opened, if they where lucky. He inhaled the smell also and it seemed like Hige was right once again. Hige's nose was indeed powerful it must be a blessing and a hellish curse.

Toboe stood up and followed the group still outside. "Guys! I want to know what a strip club is! I know when you say that I'll figure it out it never ends well for me!" The little boy complained as Hige led the way to the mysterious strip club.

Tsune was glad that Hige was right about the strip club after all, he wanted to have a good time and get some rest. Now here it was being served to him on a silver platter of sorts. He inhaled that scent and smirked at the setting sun. Tsune loved that smell, if he could wake up every morning it would be to that scent.

He stretched his arms above his head causing his leather jacket to slide upward and then promptly down when they descended back at his sides. Sure, he would be looking at human women but anything seemed better than trekking onward with seemingly no success at finding the flower maiden.

Hige started out and was so excited at the prospect of arriving at their new destination that he broke into a run. He steadily trotted across the grass toward the town that lies just two miles away. With the rapid speed with which he ran it seemed like just minutes till they were there.

Hige and the rest of the pack walked through the town until they found the club. It may not have appeared like it to the average human male, but to these wolves this building was heaven. "Here it is." Hige took a spot close to the front of the line.

The club was indeed opening just as they arrived, the lights above flashed in multiple colors saying, S2, beer, chicks, and dinner. Toboe wondered what S2 meant until he read the lettering on the door as they walked in. Super Stripperetts. So now the question was; what in hell is a STRIPPER?!

Kiba was of course the first one in to look around, pretty clean for such a dirty city and a 'dirty' business. There was a huge stage, with plenty of polls and movable cages. All the lights where off so normal humans wouldn't have been able to see in the dark. In front of the stage were chairs, some with tables or small areas to place your drink on. A kitchen in back with delicious smells coming through and a bar decorated with tons of lights.

There was three girls working at the bar, the tallest one had short black hair with a bright green strip in the middle of her long bang, she wore tons of chains and slightly skimpy clothing. Her whole stomach showed and if someone was to pull slightly down on her shirt, well, she might punch that someone. She hopped up on the bar to reach something on the overhang it was a mic. She also had some pretty tall stilettos on, wrapped in chain and she was wearing one stripped sock. Weird.

The second girl had long black hair with blue streaks. She was reasonably tall but not as tall as the girl with the chained stilettos and in pretty good shape. Another strong punch if prompted, it looked like these girls trained to punch the shit out of people. She wore a long jacket to cover up whatever she was wearing.

The third girl wasn't as wild as the other, she quickly disappeared as the people arrived, and Kiba assumed that she just might be the dishes girl or something lowly like that. But the boys thoughts where distracted when the chain girl started speaking into the mic.

"One, two, three, testing! Whoohoo! It works!" She cheered slightly dancing around on the bar earning some cheers from some of the men. "Shh.. I'm not the show boys, down there is the show!" She pointed towards the stage that lit up for a second then disappeared into the darkness, but the chairs remained in the light.

"Go grab a seat, or a drink," She moved her arm towards the bar, "Or stand whatever you prefer! The show shall start in about five minutes so you have plenty of time to get slightly tipsy before hand!" She replaced the mic and jumped down ready to serve the already swarming men.

Toboe was still confused, "Kiba what's going on?" Kiba didn't bother to respond as he looked for somewhere to sit, there was a nice corner with four chairs and a table for them to sit at. He sat down and waited, he never did like alcohol. Maybe he would like some of the girls, maybe. The poor confused boy followed Kiba to the corner and sat down pouting. He never liked being in the dark about things.

Tsune was growing fond of the dark club and all those who resided in the small building. Despite the fact that the girls were human... they were quite good looking. He slid by to arrive at the bar where the girl with the green streak in her hair was. Tsune gave her a small smirk and examined what she was wearing briefly. "Can I get two beers?" Tsune unlike most of them enjoyed the occasional beer. He grabbed the beers and paid for them with money had stolen from some guy's pocket that was on the stool to his left. Tonight was a good night for Tsune.

Hige saw Tsune grab the beer and decided that he would take a look at "tonight's entertainment." He saw a woman in tall black boots that went a little past her knees and was in a leather dominatrix outfit. Hige let out a low whistle and let his eyes get a better look. She had insane chaotic curly Hershey chocolate hair and hazel eyes that screamed "predator". To say that she was curvy was like saying that he was only kind of a wolf. This woman was curvy, and if she wasn't a stripper her second career option looked like it would be a porn star.

The next vixen was a couple inches shorter and a complete opposite to the woman he had just seen. This brunette looked very... cute. The ideal Lolita girl. Tall white thigh high tights and boots that stopped at her ankle were child-like. She wore a very little girl type of white skirt that seemed to just brush at the middle of her thighs but still left a strip of naked skin visible. This one's black shirt was lacy at the bottom and buttoned all the way up, but it seemed like she preferred a few buttons undone. The sleeves looked a bit puffy with lace at the bottom of them as well. To complete the look she had her hair in pigtails tied with black ribbon into small bows.

Hige approved so far, but he was far from done looking. He looked over at the two girls at the bar. The green streak haired girl's outfit was very nice, and the black and blue haired girl's jacket intrigued him. What was under there?

She stood there at the bar serving drinks to the men that seemed to flock in tonight. She gave each one a small smile and went on to serve the next customer. Her long black and blue jacket just covered what she was wearing underneath and the material brushed at her thighs when she moved. Looking over to her friend she smiled at her and gave her a look that said all that needed to be said. Tonight was going to definitely be momentous.

The green hair girl grinned at the men flashing her pearly whites, sometimes as she walked around her chains clanked against everything or everyone. Soon enough the time was up and the girl had to crawl back up on the bar again who had men all aligned on it.

"Hey Cookie! You need to take that jacket off or you'll going to overheat, pass out and get fired." She whispered to her friend as she climbed back up on the bar. Men cheered and whistled at her.

Shaking her head causing her dark hair to spiral about her head as she smiled at the nickname her friend had given her Sloan slowly unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor. "Whatever you say Peanut."

Her outfit was definitely something to say the least. The dark fabric fit like a second layer of skin and the almost corset top was a black with the same blue as her hair. If there was something just as tight it would have to be the blue glow in the dark short shorts she was wearing under her black skirt. Her skirt had chains dangling from both sides and the cold metal felt nice against her skin. Sloan slipped on her blue matching glow in the dark gloves and licked her lips in anticipation.

In response to the whistling, she blew several kisses before pulling the magical mic down once again. "Gentlemen and few ladies here tonight. Prepare for the Super Stripperettes. I would also like to remind the people who are not already completely smashed that if you cross a certain line with the stripper prepare to have a stiletto shoved so far up your ass you will be spitting it out." Her grin this time was slightly more sadistic.

"Anyway on a happier note I would like to introduce the S-Squared ladies!" She cheered pointing towards the stage that lit up, but was empty.


	2. Meeting the Stripperettes

"First up on board is our not so Timid Lolita-Toodles! Second is the Sexy Librarian Kat! Our Raunchy Emo Rocker TL! Following up is Fairy-tale stripperette Frankie! Aaaannnddd last but not least our Head Stripperette, Voluptious Vixen Viv!" Almost all of the men cheered at the stage as each one of the strippers entered onto the stage and struck a pose.

Kat stepped out and was the picture of a high school or local librarian. Black pencil skirt, white blouse, long brown hair pulled up, and of course glasses. However, most local librarians didn't strip after six or seven. It was the glasses that seemed to just make some men crazy. Some referred to them as "guilt glasses." Whatever made them happy.

When they said its all sex and rock n' roll they were talking about TL. Skin tight leather skirt with many belts and chains hanging idly from her hips, fitted v-cut laced rock band t-shirt with it's sleeves tattered and the bottom cut to graze an inch below the rib cage, and tall black boots that ended just before the knee. Necklaces dangling and swaying as she moved about her neck, and that flaming fire truck red hair with black streak just stated to the entire room and world that this girl lived and bleeded based on a single guitar solo.

Frankie had wanted to be the rocker girl, but when someone had mentioned the idea about fairy-tales she seemed to warm up to the idea. Here she was... apparently today she was Little Red Ridding Hood. She wore a short white skirt that just covered her ass if she was to "skip to Grandma's house" Along with a red lace up front top coved by an equally blood red cloak covering her brilliant blond ringlet curls. No one could really blame a poor Big Bad Wolf for wanting to follow a girl like that to Grandma's House.

Ducking behind the bar she slipped on her extra chains. Cold silver handcuffs were slipped into her pocket of her skirt. Sloan slipped on her black choker with a matching silver ring attached to it. Now she was properly dressed and was finally ready. "Hey, are you going to join us for once?" Sloan worked the bar and stripped, and she knew damn well that Peanut never stripped... but you never knew.

Soon enough the flashy show started on its way as the girl jumped back down to bar and started to serve the oncoming wave of men.

Peanut had to smile at when people said her name it was so funny, yet no matter how long people bothered her she wouldn't say her real name. Stupid real names! Peanut thought as she flung bottles around dangerously and still managed to pour the drink out of them without spilling a drop.

Peanut didn't strip but she could tease just as well as the strippers could strip. That's how she earned her pay, bills where flying everywhere and Peanut was having fun slipping them into her pockets. With lights flashing and sound blaring Peanut jumped up to the bar to serve booze and dance along.

Kiba was really enjoying the show, they had strippers for almost every kind of fetish. Every single sinner up there looked pretty damned good even for humans.

Now for the poor little naive Toboe. His mind was going crazy along with his hormones, he finally figured out what a stripper was and wasn't to sure what to think about it. He couldn't decide if he really liked this or if he was embarrassed or what the hell he should even think about besides butts and boobs.

Glancing over at Toboe to see how he was handling this Kiba noticed some drooling coming out of his mouth. Like all men, Kiba just had to have a small laugh at his little naive friend.

Tsune glanced at all of the strippers there. Yes, they were human, but tonight he decided that he didn't give a damn. He looked at them and decided that it was down to Red, the Vivacious and Voluptuous looking Vixen, and the cute looking Lolita. Keeping a devilish smile upon his mouth he stood up and took a seat next to the seat and waited for the show to begin.

Hige laughed at Toboe and then turned to the strippers. Damn, when he was good... he was good. The rock star girl seemed to appeal to him, but then again so did that lovely lady in leather. He couldn't choose right now, and then again... there was that girl at the bar. He rather did like green. His smile grew when he glanced at Kiba. Hige's fellow wolf was also enjoying himself greatly and having trouble waiting.

Sloan slid on top of the bar and stood up. She began dancing with the rest of them and soon the long line of girls just sort of ticked their hips to the left and right and then jumped down and made their way to the stage.

Looking back at her friend Peanut she let out a long sigh and waited for her turn like always. She knew every move, memorized every beat of the songs, engraved every protocol for those "just in case" times, and seared the final dance into her brain. She knew who was first, and always knew the routine. Kat always kept insisting that she was done stripping after today, that she wouldn't dance after this, and that every single one of them would have to drag her onto the stage the next night. Every single one of her words were lies.

Just like always she would get up on stage and wait for the music. Kat would sit in the wooden chair and (sometimes pretend and sometimes actually) read a book. Then she would proceed to display what was underneath her composed and bookworm exterior. She was a good opening act, after all... a lot of men fantasized about teachers and that one librarian in their teen years.

Sloan could sense the thick scent of alcohol mixing with the smell of various colognes and the real scent of what these men were feeling, thinking, and wanting to escape from. That was what these girls were here for right? To help these men escape from their wives, their jobs, the bosses, the obnoxious people in their life, the monotony of their sad existences, and above all just provide them a distraction from all the shit that was so damn horrible with their lives.

Sloan pushed Frankie through the curtain from behind the stage at the awaiting men. She was feeding the sharks. Sloan smirked and gave Peanut the signal to start the music.

Peanut knew what was going to happen and it made her grin even more, when Cookie gave her the signal she signaled back. In a swift movement she kicked her foot up in the air hitting the magic button on one of the stripper poles on the bar and the music instantly changed to meet Frankie entering the stage.

After that magic kick Peanut did the splits rolled over to the ground behind the bar and served the first man with a bill in their hands. Tonight was a good night, ever since a few days ago business has been good. Hopefully it would stay that way.

Kiba really couldn't choose between any of the girls there, they where all hot and whatnot. So he sat there thinking which one did he like better because he knew once he exited the place with the crew in tow they would all be asking, 'Which one was your fav?'

Toboe well, he wasn't thinking, more like drooling all over the place, or himself. Kiba continued to laugh at the poor kid since he didn't know any better and it was kind of funny to see him like this. At least he wasn't complaining that stupid winy voice did make Kiba want to tear his throat out.

Tsune could say that he thought the irony was quite nice. Watching the Red Riding Hood girl dance and slide about the stage was quite funny to him. If only she knew how close she actually was to a wolf. Tsune passed her a few bills he had stolen from other strip club patrons and gave her a devilish look. She didn't quite seem to see what was really behind the look in his eyes.

Hige liked the Red Riding Hood girl, but left her to Tsune for now. He wasn't sure if that one was her favorite, but he wasn't going to find out the hard and painful way. Hige didn't need to get beaten because he decided to smile widely at the girl and pass her a bill or so. He found the girl afterward was attractive, but not exactly what he was looking for. While the "Rocker" was very beautiful and sexy, he wanted something a little different. He drank deeply from his beer.

Sloan smiled at Peanut's display and turned to look at Frankie finishing her routine. After her would be Viv, and Sloan knew that all the men would definitely be paying attention. Viv always had that gleam in her eyes like a lion waiting to attack a gazelle. Actually, it was more like a wolf wanting to attack a baby deer in the forest. Most of these men had no idea what they were getting with her. She was more than just a woman with a thing for leather.

Toboe was just staring as Kiba handed the girls some bills that he had stolen from the drunkards. They giggled at Toboe which isn't hard to do, googly eyed and drooling that little puppy looked cute and funny all at the same time.

Peanut was having fun at the bar, thankfully one of the newer girls came to help her serve, she was slow but it was something. Peanut was starting to get slightly overwhelmed, not to mention a little overheated. Dunking her face into the bucket of nice cold ice always kept up the bar for emergency reasons, which varied.

Rising up she shook her head like she always did, dog style. Splattering all the men with icy cold water and the small helper. One of the men got a little feisty with the poor helper so Peanut gave him a nice kick with her stilettos; it would be a huge bruise in the morning. Try explaining that to your wife. Peanut shuffled the poor girl away to protect her from the raging male sea.

As Viv finished toying with one guy and went on to tease another one lifting his chin with the riding crop and smiling and stringing together a vulgar sentence to purr into the man's ear. Toodles was so innocent looking, but underneath that she was as suggestive, vulgar, and could slide down a pole better than a fireman. The music started and soon enough she was skipping the perimeter of the stage and stopped for a moment before starting to slide her shirt off of her shoulders.

Tsune had thought it was hilarious when the lusty leather goddess came over and picked Toboe out of the crowd and began to hit on him and sex him up. It did great things for Tsune's disposition. So did a cute looking Lolita girl. He couldn't help but notice that she was undeniably cute. That was before she started stripping. Underneath all the cute looking little children's clothing she was... no, he wouldn't bring himself to say that about a human. Then he realized, she wasn't a human. She was a wolf!

Hige had taken great enjoyment out of watching Toboe's discomfort and then taken a moment to ponder whether the rest knew that she was a wolf, or if they knew that the Lolita was a wolf as well. With his superior sense of smell he could detect them even with the blanketing smells of alcohol, sweat, and cologne. Finishing the last of his bear he made his way past the gawking humans in order to stand at the bar and receive another beer. After the last guy grabbed his drink Hige saw the cheery face of the green streak haired girl. "Hi."


	3. Who's your fav?

Kiba would have busted out laughing so hard if he was drunk, since he wasn't drunk he wasn't going to ruin his reputation of being the anti-laughter one. But was becoming harder and harder not to laugh as Toboe was being sexed up by another wolf none the less. Kiba only counted two wolves so far but Hige probably smelled more in this room, more power to Hige.

Toboe was so confused as to what to do; he didn't know half of the words streaming out of the girl's mouth let alone what she was trying to do. So he sat there dazed, glossy eyed and highly confused. In normal Toboe fashion he would be asking a lot of questions once the party was over.

Peanut looked over at the guy that had said 'Hi' to her she grinned at him. "Well that's the first time I've heard Hi from someone, let alone someone who didn't reek of booze. Looks like you haven't even broken slightly tipsy yet. So what kind of booze do you want? I even do custom drinks if you list what booze you need." She replied having to rise her voice over the music. She served another man who was waiting as the bronzed hair boy with a large collar around his neck pondered.

Tsune couldn't help it he was lost. His face didn't betray him once, but he was utterly and completely lost. Tsune was mesmerized by some trace this girl had him under and soon enough she seemed to glide over to him. With a simply irresistible smile she greeted him, "Hey ya handsome." Giving her a predatory smirk he greeted her back, "Well sexy it's nice to meet you too." Tsune had a favorite.

Hige looked at her dark forest green eyes and just beamed at her. "Anything's good. I'm not picky with my alcohol. Do you have a signature drink? If so... I want one of those." Hige wasn't sure why... but he seemed to be flirting with her. "Nice outfit and I love the hair." Hige licked his lips nervously and awaited her response.

Sloan tensed up a little she was up next and there was no one to push her out or hug her reassuringly. She was going to have to go out there on her own, without anyone to prod her. She bit down on her lip, but made sure not to draw blood. Even without the adrenaline her senses were heightened. Right now her heart seemed to beat a million miles an hour. Sloan waited for Peanut to announce her like the rest.

Peanut looked up towards the stage and swore, she might be slightly late for the cue. "I'll get you a sig drink after I do something reeeal quick." Peanut blurted out as she hurried to stand up onto the bar and grab the mic plus changing the tune.

"Last but certainly not least in the line up of the Super Stripperettes is.. CCooooooOOoOkkkiiiIeEE!!!" Peanut shouted into the mic then changed the song to one Cookie always liked. She was only a few seconds late for that one. Not too bad on Peanut's record. Sliding down the pole then onto the floor Peanut rose back up to the bar with four bottles in hand.

"One signature drink coming right up!" She chirped as she flung the bottles all over the place, pouring, mixing and serving in one crazy movement. She grinned as she pushed the drink towards Hige, "So Mr. hotshot. What's your name?"

Kiba couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed, it wasn't loud but he laughed. Tsune, to Kiba, looked lost only for a single second but Kiba had caught that. To add to the laughter was Toboe, his mind was being devoured by the infamous GUTTER.

Tsune was preoccupied with the stripper that was trying to climb her way into his lap. His face contorted in surprise and made a small, "Umf." as she settled into his lap. With her colorful nails she ran them through his hair and made small talk and occasionally threw out innuendos. Tsune had his hands... no, lap full with this one.

Hige nodded and made a confused face once he heard the next girl's name. "Cookie? What kind of name is that?" Hige watched her carefully and expertly pour the alcohol and answered her question. "Hige, and what might your name be?" He gave her a sly smirk and looked back at his friends.

Sloan smiled and stepped out on stage and took a deep breath. She ticked her hips in time with the bass line and then slid down into a split. She stood back up and did a few flips down to the front of the stage. Sloan did a back bend and walked the entire front of the stage and stopped in front of this one guy with brown hair. He was very handsome.

She dropped down onto her back and lay back on her knees. Sloan winked at him and began to walk off the stage and stood right in front of him. Sloan lowered her head to his ear, "Wanna lead me around?" He looked confused until she slid the leash into his hand. She pulled him out of the chair and led him to the stage. She was going to have fun with this one.

Tsune and Hige saw that Kiba was being led away and both thought the same thing... 'He needs that.'

Peanut rolled her eyes at Hige, "Well Hige her name is so hard to pronounce correctly so I gave her a nickname! Oooh look at her go!" She pointed towards where Cookie was leading Kiba to the stage; he was one lucky son of a gun.

Turning back towards Hige she returned his smirk, "My name is Peanut, I'm not telling you my real name, or how I got it. I do hope your friend can handle her. She's a firecracker on sugar." Peanut added as she continued to serve the other men.

It was everyone else to laugh at Kiba and his fortune. Toboe finally broke his drooling spell long enough to get a small laugh at Kiba as he was being led up to the stage.

Kiba was so confused he kind of felt like Toboe who was a mummy a few seconds ago. Only he was up on the stage in front of all of the cheering males and other strippers, not a very good combination.

Hige shrugged, "What is her real name? I know you can't pronounce it, but... " He looked over to Kiba and smiled. He lost his train of thought. "I hope he can too." Hige was content just standing there talking to Peanut. He didn't really need to focus on a stripper right now.

Tsune chuckled at Kiba as he followed the girl on stage. With the sudden jostling that his laughing caused Toodles took it as her cue to be able to lick the side of his face. Tsune was caught off guard and simply stared at the girl sitting contently on him.

Sloan led Kiba up to the stage and decided on exactly what she was going to do to him. Slipping the handcuffs out of her pocket she caught him off guard and pushed him so his spine was against the stripper pole. Grabbing his wrists she handcuffed both of his wrists above his head and kept him tethered to the pole. Smirking at his new predicament she ran one nail down from one temple to his chin and then traced the same line with her tongue. "You really need to loosen up and relax." She whispered to where he could only hear. Sloan was absolutely evil.

"Well it really doesn't matter if I can say her name right because your friend is greeting her evil side. Or how she puts it, 'Super-Sexy-Hot-Slutty-Striptastic-Vixen-Evil-Even-More-Hot-Side.' Or something like that." Peanut replied looking at Cookie. It always entertained her when Cookie decided to make some guy whine and beg like a starving puppy up on stage.

"So, where are you from?" Peanut wondered, this Hige was one of the few men that ever talked to her mostly sober.

Kiba couldn't relax; he was pinned up on the stage with a stripper all over him. Oh how everyone else will be laughing at him when the night was over. To add to the hormonal confusion this girl was indeed a wolf, a pretty wolf, yet a stripper wolf if that worked... Which it did in Kiba's mind which was turning pretty dirty pretty fast... With Toboe laughing at the side, he wasn't being mauled by Vivien anymore so he had some breathing room.

Hige just grinned, "Well maybe it will do him some good." Hige had long since grabbed his drink and had occasionally been sipping from it. He had long since lost interest in the others. Peanut was far better company than the rest of the pack. Most of them were the type who liked to brood for fun. "Well, that's complicated. It seems like ages ago since I had a 'home'. We've been traveling for about forever. So we just came from a town five miles over."

Tsune like Peanut was deriving happiness from watching Kiba in such a compromising and vulnerable state. He could honestly say that this was the best thing to happen to them thus far. Nothing was more entertaining that an uncomfortable Kiba. Again Toodles made her presence known by twisting and squirming around on Tsune's lap. Tsune exhaled a long breath and made a mental note not to ignore her for too long.

Sloan was having a great time toying with Kiba. He was so fun to torture with things like finding that place on his neck that seemed to make him tense up, playing with the zipper of his jacket every so often, and skimming her nails and fingers at the small strip of skin exposed on his stomach because of the position he was in. Sloan licked at the side of his neck. "It doesn't have to be like this... if you would. Just. Relax." With that she pulled at his belt loops pulling herself close to him and causing the handcuffs to make redder marks on his wrists.

Peanut rolled her eyes, "Traveling forever for what? That rumor of paradise I've been hearing about? Man I don't think your friend is going to survive much longer on stage." She grinned which was dripping is happiness and evil, all mixed into one. But before she could break up the party on stage she was rudely interrupted.

Through the front doors came a group of men with leather jackets and a badass attitude. Peanut glared as they came towards the bar joking and shoving others out of the way. The leader casually leaned over the bar and smirked at Peanut, "Hey cutie. Can I get a drink and a kiss?"

"Drink is six dollars, and I would need shots before I kissed you. You flee infested scumbag." Peanut growled, this was the only bad think working in a bar in a gang infested area, even worse there were only two huge gangs and this club was exactly on the borderline.

As soon as the group of wolves Kiba was instantly on high alert, he didn't want to be attacked once again when their guard was down. Which it was right now, also to add salt to the wound he was somewhat tied up... Toboe was hiding under the table; no one could see him under there. At least he knew how to hide well, in a dark strip club.

Hige really wanted to punch that scumbag that thought he was the center of the universe. It was rude for guys to go around saying shit like that. Yeah she worked in a strip club, but it didn't mean she was easy. Hige grit his teeth and you could tell that he was unhappy with the asshole that had pushed him out of the way. Hige wanted to attack the bastard right there, but she seemed to be handling it well.

Tsune picked Toodles off of his lap and walked over toward the bar where the gang had barged in. Tsune was always ready for a fight. If anyone had been made to fight it was certainly and most positively Tsune. Even his eyes said fight.

Sloan looked over at the gang and swore angrily, "Shit." She undid the handcuffs and let Kiba free. "We'll finish this later." Sloan kissed him quickly on the mouth and slid the handcuffs back into her pocket. Jumping down from the stage she squeezed through the crowd and made her way to the arrogant asshole. "Hey, why don't you sit down, have a beer on the house, and just enjoy the entertainment?" She looked at him innocently.

Peanut rolled her eyes; of course Cookie would want to go the easy way out. But then again it might be the best way out, so Peanut didn't stop them. Neither did the free booze. The leader snorted at Cookie's peace offering and smiled at his boys.

"Nah, I wasn't really here for the booze or show. But just came to remind you girlies that you better pick the right side soon enough." He mainly glared at Peanut who returned it with a snide smirk.


	4. Composing yourself does nothing to help

**Whoo! First update is a big one. Hopefully you won't start beating BB's door down since you know where she is.. I AM SAFE NYUCK!!! (That is so totally not a hit of anything. I'm serious. Break from the FF people. BREAK) Next update will depend on.. LIFE. HAPPY HALLOWEENS! WHOOOOOOOooooooooo**

"The right side eh? Well, that's going to be hard isn't it? How about you come back next year and try again? Seriously, why don't you two guys just duke it out once and for all for the city. Jeeze wasting so much energy trying to scare the other out, which after five years isn't working too well." She managed to say those hard words into where they sounded like they where dripping with sweet, sweet honey. Maybe they were and most likely not.

Kiba instantly disappeared off stage, grabbed Toboe and headed towards where Hige and Tsune where standing, and watching. The leader stared at Peanut as he tried to sort through her words and when he did, he didn't really like it. "You better watch your mouth girly."

"I'm sorry but I at least brush my teeth." She snipped back, playing nice wasn't her game. Infuriated he took a swing at Peanut to only miss, and be greeted with freezing ice to his face. Spluttering he stepped backwards to be tripped, by Peanut, into the swinging doors and outside. They never needed bouncers with Peanut around.

"Goodnight boys! I do hope you enjoyed the show." She grinned at the leader's cronies, her dark stilettos and chains glimmering in the flashing lights. One hell of a sexy angel of death and bad-assed fun.

Sloan had hoped that they would have taken her advice, key word being hoped! She knew that they wouldn't take the drinks or the bribe of entertainment, they never did. Every time it was the same with them. Pick our side... blah, blah, blah!

Sloan loved that Peanut served as their bouncer. She herself loved a good fight, but Peanut normally took care of things. The entire room was quiet and no one spoke after the leader and his group left. It was now Sloan's job to take care of that. "Alright who's up for shots? A dance? Come on! Let's live a little, I know I will." Soon the same boisterous men returned to their normal nature and responded with an enormous cheer.

Sloan blinked hard feeling her contact start to irritate her and she slipped into the staff bathroom to remedy the situation. She rubbed her irritated eye and then opened her eye wide. Focusing on one spot on the mirror as she removed the contact made the entire process infinitely easier. She blinked her eyes and then cleaned off her blue contact and then slid it back onto her silver left eye. She kind of liked that she had two different colored eyes, but they weren't well received by most men.

Stepping out from the bathroom she scanned the room and went up to the bar. "Hey Peanut, gimmie two shots of the best Tequila we own. Tonight seems like one of those nights." Soon some drunk pulled her down onto his lap and began to slur his words. '

Sloan rolled her eyes at his stupid explicit statements and tried to pull herself up off of him. He pulled her back down hard and she elbowed him hard in the gut and smacked him. Grabbing the shots she scanned the room to see where that guy from before had wandered off to.

Peanut gladly gave her the shots of drink that she wished for, she was kind of high off of the adrenaline rush from being a bouncer.

One thing really concerned her, how often these men where visiting now. Also it was just one side that was bothering them, the other side had stopped since the last time she beat one of them out of here. She watched the door thinking and chewing the crap out of a poor tooth pick.

Toboe was hiding underneath the table afraid; he after all was a pansy, a very cute little pansy. Kiba just stood there astonished, she only touched him once and threw ice at him and was already down for the count. Kiba wrote himself a small little note in his head, 'Don't Piss PEANUT off... Ever.'

Tsune just shrugged and turned away from the bar and went back to his previous seat. He looked over at Kiba and Toboe. One of these days Toboe would hopefully grow out of his pansy state, if not... he would make someone a fine wife one day. He smirked at his thought and became amused with the chaos buzzing around him. Soon enough a small pair of hands slid over his eyes. "Hm... not Kiba, hands are too big. Not Hige he was by the bar and wouldn't have made it by now. Hm... Toboe... no you smell too good, and too female."

Toodles smiled and pulled her hands away. "Well, aren't you just fantastic at guessing!" In one swift movement she swung around the chair and seated herself on Tsune. "Miss me?" She said all too innocently and batted her eyes at him.

Tsune's facial expression didn't change. "Maybe."

Sloan found Kiba in the crowd and purposely exhaled a large breath of hot air. "Hey stranger, want a drink?" She smiled widely and handed him the small shot glass. She walked around to face him better. She got close to his ear, "You smell pretty damn good for a wolf." Her grin was pure wickedness.

The only real thoughts running through Kiba's head was, 'Compose yourself, Cheza, Cheza, hardcore unemotional leader, compose yourself, Cheza, Cheza. She has a nice set of. HOLY MOTHER FUCKER SHIT SHIT!!!' The rest is of course was censored.

Kiba's body language spoke nothing as he took the drink. "Well, what's this drink for?" He sniffed it once and was disgusted by it, and placed it back onto the table. Alcohol wasn't his cup of tea, or Jack Daniel's.

"Toboe get out from under the table." Kiba growled, he noticed that the boy was still there when he accidentally kicked him, making the table look like it squeaked.. Maybe they should start calling Toboe, Mr. Squeak Mc Squeaken. One day.

Peanut continued to run around, on the bar and behind it serving as the show continued on and the dawn started to approach. Soon enough people started to wander out completely smashed or close to it.

She sighed as the number of customers fell drastically, so she enjoyed a drink of her own. Margarita, with tons of flavoring and a cherry. "MMmm. Cherry." She muttered as she munched on the sweetened cherry in her drink.

Sloan shrugged, "Didn't know if you wanted anything. Not all of us are drinkers. Most of the time I can tell, but with you it was a toss up." She downed his drink and her own enjoying the stung it left on her throat as it slowly slithered down like an incredible soothing snake.

Sloan didn't like Kiba's tone, but didn't think to tell him to stop. After all, it wasn't her place to question a guy she just met. She snorted at the squeak from under the table. Since it was only them and the rest of the strippers she decided to air it all out in the open. "Are you a mouse or a wolf? Wolves don't squeak kid... so grow some." She smirked and her eyes glinted with mischief.

Toodles and Tsune were still conversing and no one thought to disturb them. Some of the strippers had already left before some of the patrons and drunkards had. It was simply the wolves alone in the bar by themselves.

Sloan looked over to Peanut and sat on top of the bar. "So are you guys in search of just a good time..." She looked pointedly at Kiba, "... or the flower maiden?"


	5. Gigglesnort

**OHMAIFREAKINGAWD! WE UPDATED YAYAYAYYAAYYAYAYYYY!!!**

**Don't shank us please for this long update.. Please? Why you might ask?**

**Life happened.. And so did school. *Cries***

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this even in the year '09... **

Peanut leaned over the bar next to Sloan and slowly nursed her drink. Until she asked the question about the flower maiden.

"Cookie!" Peanut hissed looking at her friend, talking about the 'flower' always got them into some kind of trouble. "You know how much bad luck with have with those words. We don't need anymore bad luck this week." She whispered looking at her drink.

Sloan shrugged and just stared at Peanut. "What? You had to bet that's why they were here." Sloan wasn't superstitious at all and again shrugged. "Well maybe you're a little too paranoid." She grabbed another drink for herself.

Toboe just glared at her, or rather a cute little frown that was trying to be angry and failing. Horribly. "I am a wolf!" Toboe replied trying to sound as manly and as strong as he could, that failed also.

Sloan scoffed, "Sure kid, whatever you say." She crossed her legs and shook her hair from her face. She rolled her eyes completely disbelieving Toboe's comment.

Only a few days ago one of their friends where badly beaten up, they found out right after having a small chat about the new flower smell that has been wandering around the area.

Kiba was now really interested in these wolves, they might know something about Cheza and where she was. Maybe good or bad news. Looking at Sloan directly in her eyes he simply replied, "We're looking for Cheza, the flower maiden."

"Ok, and what do you want to do about it?" Sloan's eye began to irritate her again. "You can't just go around declaring stuff like that and not have a plan."

Toboe sat there pouting as the male wolves all watched Sloan and Peanut. Kiba was the first to reply and will always be the first, "A plan? I plan to find Cheza and follow her to paradise." Toboe stole Kiba's drink and took a sip and made a disgusting face towards it.

""Fantastic, you happen to be number 5,600,734. That's really short sighted, but I suppose that seems to be the only option at this point." Sloan replied.

"Ha being paranoid has saved my life a couple of times. Naturally you wouldn't have known that. Nor will you know what happened." Peanut replied grinning. Being paranoid had some upsides too. Suddenly something popped into her head.

Sloan looked at Peanut, "You and your not telling me stuff! God, one of these days you will tell me." After all, all Sloan knew about her was her hair color, height, eye color, and birthday. Other than that everything about her was a mystery.

"Hey... Didn't those guys that I throw out smell kind of different today? Or am I going insane?" She muttered to Sloan and somewhat to herself looking up at the ceiling thinking. Of course Kiba heard every single word that either of them said. Hurray for super hearing!

"Now that you mention it they did. You're not going anyway, you are already there." Sloan smiled widely and downed the drink in one shot.

Toboe sighed, he really didn't understand much right now so he just sat the little verbal fight out. He prayed that when he was older that he would understand everything. But for now, he understood what strippers are and how to keep out of verbal fights.

Kiba just stared as Peanut grinned at Sloan. He really didn't have any comebacks for that comment.

"I doubt that my friend. It will take one hell of a bribe to make me spill anything." She winked before continuing, "I've been insane long before any other wolves could even think of doing something insane." Peanut loved to joke at the weirdest time. "Besides. I think the North clan might have them, if those men where from there. Am I right Cookie?" Peanut questioned, she really didn't want these wolves to stay here for long. Maybe she was far too paranoid. Maybe...

Tsune didn't want to be bothered with their shit and kept his attention on Toodles. She kept trying to make him laugh with ridiculous faces and jokes, but all were in vain. However, she did come close. Tsune smirked and almost smiled in response.

Sloan hoisted herself off of the bar quickly, "Maybe, yeah... I think they were." She spun around to face Kiba, "We can show you were they lie if you wish."

Peanut yawned and Toboe followed suit. "Man it's already morning, can I at least sleep before we go gallivanting off towards that dump?" She groaned trying to stay awake, she loved to sleep.

THUMP.

Peanut stared, the little runt was completely passed out on the table. He had already started to drool onto the table. "I'm not cleaning that up." She stated before Sloan could say anything.

Kiba just stared, Toboe was becoming more of a pansy by the day. What will happen to their sanity if this continues? Maybe they all will go insane and kill him; hopefully he will stop the pansy streak before that.

Hige looked at Toboe and just grimaced at him and just sighed, "Poor kid. He's doomed." Hige rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Where do you think we could stay?" He hadn't really expected to stay in town tonight, but it looked like now they had no choice.

"Ugh, I got this one I suppose." Sloan took Toboe's hair and used it like a giant mop and ran it over the pool slowly forming on the bar. "You could stay with us." She rubbed her hand on the back of Toboe's shirt and shuddered involuntarily.

Tsune just stared at the seemingly dead Toboe on the bar from over his shoulder, "Ok, up." He said before hoisting himself out of the chair allowing Toodles to get up on her own accord. That was better than being dumped on the wooden floor.

Peanut just bursted out laughing. She was indeed slap-happy but the scene that played out before her was funny. "Holy crap. Aww man. I haven't had just a good laugh in a long time. Ohh.. Heh.." She grinned thinking of who knows what.

Toboe still sat there, his head back this time, drool slowly going down his face, neck and his shirt started to absorb it. It just made Peanut giggle even harder. Toboe didn't know that people where making fun of him, he was enjoying his dream of eating delicious meats.

"Hey they can sleep in the bar area. We have some blankets that they can borrow!" Peanut suddenly suggested between her laughter at poor Toboe.

Kiba nodded in agreement, "That would be fine by us, if that is fine by you."

"It's ok by me. You Cookie?" Peanut asked looking over at her friend with laughing tears in her eyes.


	6. WAFFLES!

**LALALALLAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**More love.. Now we have several stories in the works. BUT WE'RE NOT TELLING.. Or at least I'm not... .... ... ... ... DON'T ASK.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.. Don't have an email with the rights...**

"Glad to oblige Peanut." Sloan herself laughed at the small wolf and had to place a hand over her mouth to contain the laughter that threatened to escape. Her contact kept bothering her and finally she just took it out. She watched as most of those who didn't know that she had two different colored eyes stared. "Yeah they could stay." She didn't like being stared at this moment.

Peanut returned with the blankets and simple stated towards the staring men. "Honesty. Haven't you seen a wolf with two different eyes? I've seen plenty of them before. Anywhere here's your blankets, and if your little runt drools all over the place you are going to clean that up later today."

She jumped over the bar, she was now dressed casually. If casually was just a really large T-Shirt. "Also, no breaking into the booze collection. If you do I just might cut something off that's really important." She growled holding up a wicked butcher's knife. That knife appeared magically in her hand, maybe the bar was a teleportation device! Kiba stared, he was pretty sure Peanut was on the insane side, all the way. He didn't even try to think of what she might cut off...

"Thanks for the subtlety." Sloan looked pointedly at Peanut. She took a last look at Kiba before disappearing to get dressed.

She returned in black short shorts and a long t-shirt that slid to one side. "I got the pillows!" Sloan passed them out to the wolves but stopped by Kiba. "If you want another I can get you another pillow. Anyways sleep well, and see you in the morning." She smiled at him widely.

Hige and Tsune each settled in and attempted to get comfortable. However, that was a task in itself when you were trying to sleep on top of a wooden bar table. Hige looked over to Tsune who didn't seem fazed by the uncomfortable nature of the sleeping arrangements.

Peanut grinned back, "Of course Cookie! I'm always there to deliver a nice threat! When needed." She still brandished that knife until it disappeared beneath the bar. Hopefully no one will ever see it again brandished at them; if Toboe was awake they would have to clean up a bigger mess than drool.

Peanut disappeared to her room and quickly fell asleep, sound as a rock. Kiba sat down on a chair for a bit before finally laying down and looking like he was actually sleeping on the hard floor. Soon enough it was mid-afternoon and Peanut slowly arose from her bed like a zombie, thanks to her alarm clock.

Sloan rolled her eyes and disappeared to her own room, but feeling a little bad for them having to sleep uncomfortably. However, it didn't affect her sleeping too much. She slept fairly well...until Peanut burst through her door and shook her awake.

"What on earth makes you think I should be awake? I need more blessed sleep." She was obviously not a morning person. Soon after beating Peanut with her pillow she dressed and then made her way down stairs.

"Blessed sleep my ass. If you continue to sleep that much you might as well be in a freakin coma... COOOMMMAAA... Where the hell is the pizza anyway... Can't find it." Peanut growled in her raspy morning voice, she looked pretty wasted. But it was only the pillow mauling her hair during the night and the lack of a brush and logic in the morning. She walked down the stairs, without killing herself, and headed towards the kitchen really looking like a zombie, with clean clothes on!

"Fooooooooodd.....Oooood........ddd..." She muttered looking into the fridge then the cabinets, there was nothing to be found, or devoured.

"Would not!" She yelled after Peanut as she left to go downstairs. Sloan slipped into clothes rather quickly. Literally jumping into a tight pair of dark jeans and a dark blue tank top. She looked into the mirror and shook her head sending her hair moving sporadically about her face. Finger combing her hair she was suitable to go downstairs.

Deftly stepping down to the first floor she found the guys all asleep. She was half tempted to wake them, but she let them be for now. "Starving Peanut?"

Peanuts only reply was a choked gargle as she started to drink some milk from the container. Peanut didn't look even close to nice in the morning or her morning at least. Still dressed in the over-sized T-shirt and that single stripped sock was somehow still on.

After finishing gargling and choking on the milk she was able to spit out a reply. "Yes I am... Can we have waffles or cold pizza this morning? With some bacon would be awesome!" If Peanut cooked the whole place would be one hell of a bonfire.

Sloan rolled her 2 0eyes and sighed, "Ok, I will cook, but don't get used to it." She pulled out all the stuff to make it from scratch. Cracking eggs and adding milk along with flour soon enough the batter was ready. Pulling out the waffle iron she plugged it in and poured the batter in before closing it. Soon the waffles would be ready.

Peanut sat at the small table in the kitchen this time not choking on the milk as she drank it. Toboe walked in all sleepy-eyed and cute like, "Is there breakfast?"

"Aww how cute!" Peanut giggled looking at the little puppy, it would take forever for him to grow up to be manly, if he ever 2 0did. Toboe sat down next to Peanut the sentence not registering in his mind for awhile. Next came in Kiba completely awake and ready to go, where to? Cheeeezzaaaaaaaa.

"Morning Mr. Hunter K." Peanut responded, she was starting to wake up.

Hige and Tsune both trudged in after Kiba both looking still tired. Hige sat down next to Peanut and eyed her milk for a moment and then her attire. Normally he might have a comment about it, but let it be because of the hour. Leaning back in his chair he tried to not feel angry about their break being so short. Hige would love another day of doing whatever 2 0they want, but he knew Kiba would never allow it.

Tsune threw himself down in the wooden bar chair and just stared at the ceiling for a moment. The smell coming from the kitchen was simply fantastic. Tsune felt his stomach clinch in hunger and all he could think of was food. However, his features didn't betray him in the slightest.

Sloan grabbed the last of the waffles and stacked them high on the plate. Placing silverware on top of a large stack of plates along with napkins everything seemed almost set. Smiling at everyone as she attempted not to trip and set plates, silverware, napkins, and waffle s flying about. Setting the plate o f waffles down in the middle of the table she ran to get the syrup, butter, and cups. "Hope you guys like the waffles."

"Waffflleess!" Peanut cheered as she started to dig in, Toboe followed suit with the same amount of gusto, Kiba had almost none. Like a normal leader, he slowly nibbled on the food watching the others.

In a few minutes Peanut already finished three waffles and headed upstairs to change. "I'll be back, mwuhahahaa.. HA!" She laughed heading out of the door to her room. Within a span of another waffle down Toboe's throat Peanut was ready for a normal day in life.

"BACK!" She cheered as she entered into the room, she had a neon green tube top on with matching pants and shoes.

Sloan watched idly as they all scarfed down her waffles, well all except Kiba. He just seemed to bite at it here and there. She felt bad that he hated her waffles.

Tsune was shoveling down waffles along with Hige, but Hige was eating at a much faster pace. He was already on his sixth waffle! Hige had never ha d such amazing waffles! Tsune started to loose his appetite just looking at him eat. It was revolting.

Peanut started to cheer for Hige to start choking, "Choke! Choke! Choke! Choke!" It was like those beer chugging contests, only with eating waffles, a wolf would beat any human at a eating contest. Go Wolves!

"Hey so what are the plans for today?" Peanut asked as she started to clean up some of the plates around the table. Toboe helped her wash the few dishes, like they needed to be washed, they where perfectly licked clean.

Hige didn't choke and Tsune just rolled his eyes at Peanut's cheering. He found it all so very stupid to do. Taking the last bite of his waffle he eyed Hige and then smirked. "Hey, you got a groupie." Such a thought made him chuckle lightly.

Sloan looked at the immaculately licked clean plates. At least someone appreciated her cooking. She sat back as Peanut and Toboe cleaned. She had a brief thought and smiled, "Toboe you're going to make some lucky man happy one day. Not all wives clean."

"Aww leave poor little baby alone!" Peanut whined and she hugged Toboe tightly, he blushed since his face was somewhat being pushed into her chest. "And besides I'm not a groupie, what groupie cheers someone to choke?" Peanut asked looking around at the table, Kiba was staring into space and Toboe into her chest, Tsnune was just sitting there with Hige that had a slightly weird face on.

"Is he choking now?" Peanut asked looking at Hige slightly confused and concerned.

"Why? It's too much fun anyway." Sloan laughed lightly at his face. "Hey, someone's staring at your second pair of eyes." She smiled widely and looked at Tsune's reaction. He looked like he wanted to laugh but was doing everything in his power not to.

Hige swallowed quickly and replied, "Nope, no choking here."

Peanut stuck her tongue out at Cookie, "At least I have a nice second pair." She replied letting go of Toboe, who returned to his seat.

Sloan glared at her friend, "And so do I, so you must be talking to someone else." She smirked widely at her friend and Toboe. "Believe me, that's really something to see."

"Aww... Too bad, 'cause if you passed out I might of had to give you the breath of life! Just kidding." She winked before diving back into the f ridge to grab a soda, addicting like drugs.

"So are we going to gallantry burst into the Gang's pad to save this Chisa?" Peanut asked Kiba, he turned around and corrected her, "Cheza."

"Chisa, Cheza, Flower chicka. Name sounds like a cheese." Peanut shrugged at him grinning.

She tried not to smile as Peanut and her poor ability to remember names. Kiba was really going to get mad for that one. She grinned at his annoyed expression.

"All right! Everyone is fed, fatter now maybe, are we going to give them a tour around the city or do something heroically stupid?" She questioned the group. Kiba was still glaring at her for calling Cheza a type of cheese, or rather flower flavored cheese. Toboe was hiding behind his glass of nothing, or rather pretending to drink air very slowly.

"That is completely true." Sloan nodded and then stretched. While she stretched she accidentally bumped Kiba's knee. She mouthed a silent, 'Sorry' at him.

"I say we go give them a tour of the good spots and then go do heroic stupid things." Sloan crossed her arms over her stomach and cracked her neck.

Peanut shivered at the crack of her neck before making a sick face. "Oh dear god. I hate it when you do that. Uuugghh." Another shiver ran down her body.

"I'm running before you can torment me again with the cracking of bones!" Peanut yelled as she bolted out of the door.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's get moving!" Sloan looked at them all disapprovingly.

"FREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!" Was her first words as soon as she exploded from the front doors into the empty street.


	7. Wanna bet?

Sloan smiled wickedly at the expense of her friend, "I know... and for some reason I love that you hate it." She stood up quickly and pushed her chair back into the table.

Tsune and Hige hoisted themselves from their respective chairs with a slight grunt. Hige stretched his arms above his head and then rubbed at his neck. "We're coming."

Toboe quickly followed Peanut out, but not with that much excitement. Kiba with zero excitement compared to the others, all he cared about right now was Cheza, not the maiden of cheese but of flowers.

"SLLOOOOOW POOOOKKEESS!" Peanut yelled towards her friends as she stopped at the corner to wait for them, only for a split second before going around the corner towards the market. Food and goodies everywhere, easy pickings too!  
Sloan, Hige, and Tsune followed directly behind Peanut as they exited the bar. Sloan shook her head at her friend's words. "Are not!" Sloan sped up to try and catch that crazy green haired friend of hers.

Hige watched as all of this transpired and looked at Tsune. "I don't get them... do you?" Tsune just slight shook his head. "Not really, but then again... we haven't been around women in ages."

"ARE TOO!" Peanut yelled making sure that she barely stayed in Sloan's sight for only a few seconds before disappearing once again. She could out run anyone any day of the week. But sadly she had to skid to a halt when a gang of wolves appeared. Peanut grinned at the men, they where the same guys that she had kicked out last night.

"Hiya boys!" She chirped, if anything happened she would be a mile away in a second.

"ARE NOT!" Sloan yelled at the top of her lungs and laughed as she caught her friend and tackled her from behind. The two landed on the ground. Sloan looked at the men from last night. "Fancy meeting you here." She kept a confident smirk plastered on her face.

Hige and Tsune soon saw the men roll into view. Hige was going to go and help the girls but Tsune stopped him. "I think they can handle this one."

"EW COOKIE! You made me eat dirt! It tastes horrible." Peanut growled getting up and spitting the dirt out of her mouth. She started to clean her tongue with her hands swearing all the time.

"So boys, bleh, we'll be going now. If that's ok." Peanut asked nicely this time around.

"I dunno boys. Should we let them be or not?" The leading bad boy asked his peons. They shrugged not sure what to do, they saw their boss get owned by Peanut and wasn't too sure if they could handle her.. But once they finally counted how many they had on their side they chose.

"No boss!" Was the small chorus through the group of six.

"Too bad boys. This time I'll have to break your noses." Peanut growled grinning. Before they could tense up Peanut was already on top of the boss' shoulder and pounded his face with her foot, sending him down.

INSTANT K.O.

"Anyone else?" Peanut asked looking up smirking. They looked at each other really unsure this time around.

"Sorry about the dirt" Sloan apologized as she dusted herself off carefully.

Hige and Tsune watched as Peanut attacked the boss with such veracity. Both just watched and Tsune seemed to smirk at the mere mention of violence. So watching Peanut made him almost smile... key word being almost.

Sloan just watched for now. "If you don't I will have to beat the rest of you into pulp while my friend takes care of your leader." Smirking she loved the fact that all of them were laughing. She never fought; it was always Peanut who took care of things. So of course they thought she was going to be a weakling.

It was a horrible mistake to underestimate Sloan or female wolves in general.

One of the boys where brave enough, or foolish, to coax the other men to attack with him, really bad idea. Peanut did the same thing she did with the leader with one other man. She broke both arms of a third one, after punching him in t he face.

"Cookie the rest is yours!" Peanut chirped as she jumped away from a wolf that took a dive at her. Kiba watched interested in the whole conflict. Toboe was twitchy like he had a horsefly biting his butt, he knew that he couldn't do anything yet wanted to really badly.

Sloan cracked her knuckles and smiled. "Thanks Peanut." Her eyes scanning the guys she couldn't help but feel great. "Who would like to do the honors of being first? Don't be shy!"

Taking the one nearest her she drove her foot into his stomach and as he doubled over in pain she kicked him full force in the head. As he slumped down into the dirt she climbed over him to get at the one attempting to rush her behind him.

Punching hard in the face and then elbowing him in the side. A kick to the groin sent him into the dirt with the other. Now only one remained. He was dim to say the least. He had tried to attack her from behind.

Elbowing hard in the sides she was then able to spin around and head butt him. Grabbing both sides of his face she twisted hard and all of a sudden there was a hard snap. She hadn't killed him, but she had paralyzed him.

"Oooh." Peanut winced at the cracking, "Isn't that just a little harsh. I just knocked the guys out and crushed his nose?" She shrugged walking over the new mess.

"Harsh or effective?" Sloan smirked and watched the guys' faces contort in surprise. "Just because I don't fight often doesn't mean I'm some helpless little nothing." She stepped purposely on one of the guy's backs and looked over her shoulder. "Come on already."

"Back to our mission!" Peanut chirped starting off a brisk jog. Kiba followed careful not to step on any of the men, same for Toboe who was scared this time. He never did like fighting but how fast those two girls took those guys out scared the life out of him.

Poor Toboe only being a puppy.

Tsune actually smiled. Actually smiled! She was definitely the type of girl he could get along with. Following closely behind the female wolves Tsune stepped over and on the men he had watched both of them attack.

"Good point." Peanut answered Sloan thinking as she jogged. Soon enough they where at the first good place to visit. The open market place.

"Welcome boys to the open market place, best place to buy anything from food to drugs." Peanut gestured around the corner towards the roaring street, people were running, walking, and yelling.

"Sloan you have the next pick after they're through sight seeing this place." Peanut poked her friend's shoulder before heading into the noisy crowd.

Sloan stared at the open market for a moment and then turned back to her friend. Smiling at Hige's reaction and the vast area the market took up Sloan shifted her weight from one hip to the other.

"Enjoy guys." Grinning and then looking Peanut in the eye. "You know exactly where I want to go next."

Peanut stared at her for a few seconds... Then a few more seconds before finally moving a single muscle. "Where?" Peanut had no idea where Sloan wanted to go, but that was Sloan.

Toboe was running around looking at all the nifty shiny or pointy, dangerous things in the marketplace. Kiba kept an eye on him since, he's Toboe, a silly little puppy.

"You'll see then in due time." With a wink Sloan followed them all watching them examine the vast amount of merchandise with interest.

Hige picked up an obscure round object and upon feeling it become searing hot in his hands he quickly placed it back down. Shaking his hand furiously back and forth he continued on.

Peanut tackled Hige from behind and chirped before continuing in on normal voice level. "Hey you want to play a chance game over there?" She asked pointing towards a stall with a man with three cups and a silver ball.

"Let's see if you can beat him. I'll pay the entrance fee if you play." She chirped still hanging over his back grinning. Kiba watched as his friend nearly get tackled to the ground by the girl, rolling his eyes he walked away still wandering and trying to pick up Cheza's scent.

Toboe on the other hand continued to stare at any thing that was shiny. Anything. But currently he was watching the man with the cups cheat people out of their money. Or at least tricked them.

Sloan glanced at each of them. No matter how long she looked there was something that seemed to irk her. How had she not sensed them coming? Her sense of smell was acute like Hige's but maybe she was loosing it. Shaking her head she let the idea go and watched as Peanut interacted with Hige.

It was obvious that Hige and Peanut were alike in some ways and both enjoyed each other's company, but Sloan couldn't be sure of to what extent yet. Slowly approaching the stand she smirked as her eyes tracked the silver ball.

Hige nodded, "I suppose... yeah, I'll try." Hige was good when it came to scents, but was his other senses just as keen? He had watched the old man move, and he was nothing short of swift.

"You can do it Hige!" Peanut chirped watching the ball move around under the cups. She waited to see which one he would pick and if it was right. Toboe watched over Peanut's shoulder. "I lost track of it!" He wined, Peanut shushed him.

Kiba suddenly appeared next to Sloan. "So where are we going to go next?" He hoped that he didn't startle her at all.


	8. Where to next is the biggest question?

**-Dances around happily like an idoit.- Fanfiction refused to load my stuff unless I was on MY computer. Not anyone else's... Weeiirddd.**

Hige's eyes were lost trying to find the silver ball. Finally the old man stopped moving the cups and Hige pondered which one to choose. Pointing to the cup on the extreme left Hige waited for the old man to reveal his choice. He hoped he was right.

Sloan smiled upon hearing Kiba's voice. "It's a surprise, now watch and see if Hige's as good as he thinks he is." Sloan knew exactly which cup it was hidden under and didn't feel inclined to tell Hige about his choice.

Kiba decided for once that he should stay out of it. Let Hige prove himself at least this little activity wasn't lethal to anyone.

The man lifted up the cup showing... The ball!

"Well, I guess you got lucky today. Double or nothing?" He asked holding up the winning sack of coins. Toboe congratulated Hige on winning by jumping on top of Peanut a bit. Before she pulled him over her shoulder into her lap upside down.

"Better. So do you want to press your luck?" Peanut asked Hige as Toboe tried to flip himself over, it didn't work well.

Hige smiled. He was surprised that he had actually succeeded. The old man may not have looked it, but his hands and movements were furiously fast. Thinking it over Hige shook his head, "No, I think I'll let someone else take a turn." Hige grabbed the sack of coins and stepped back.

Sloan smiled. She honestly liked Hige; he seemed very personable and honest. Which was rare these days.

"How about you Kiba?" Peanut leaned back grinning towards the sulking man.

He stared at her for a second then at the man and shook his head, "No thank you." Peanut pouted as Toboe crawled out of her lap, "Why not Kiba?" Toboe asked looking up at the male wolf. A glare was his only answer.

"Right-o then." Toboe muttered standing up and Peanut followed suit.

"Are we going to your hot-spot next Cookie?" Peanut asked dusting the dirt off of her butt.

Sloan smiled and darted off, "Follow me!" She flew down streets and skidded around corners with ease. Finally she stood before a huge race track. "Well guys what do you think?" She smirked at all of them.

Peanut easily kept in step with Sloan as she flew down the streets. Toboe tried to keep up but he was the last one in the train once again. Kiba was right behind Peanut only since she slowed down.

Peanut skidded to a stop with Kiba stopping slightly in front of her and Toboe running into her back.

"Dude!! Awesome!" Peanut chirped, "Can we race on there?"

Sloan nodded, "Of course. Any way you want too. Cars, motorcycles, on foot, any possible way you can think of they have it." Sloan started to walk toward the main building.

Once inside she saw him. His dark green eyes, caramel colored spiked hair, and deathly pale complexion made him stand out perfectly. "Hey, long time no see Sloan!" He grabbed a set of key from the wall and tossed them to her. "I kept it well oiled and fixed the engine."

Smiling in return she grabbed the keys. "Thanks Luke. Can you hook my friends up?" She glanced back at all of them.

"I suppose I could lend them something, but are all of them skilled with something with wheels and a motor that can about break the sound barrier?" He looked at Toboe in particular.

"I dunno... I guess we'll see."

"I have a grand idea!" Peanut chirp waltzing up to the counter.

"How about you give me one of your faster cars and you can hook up these babies with some tricycles. How does that sound Cookie?" She looked over at Sloan grinning. Toboe was complaining in the background once again and Kiba wasn't looking too happy either.

Who cared on what Kiba thought? _Since he never said any out loud or really did anything about it, except kick some ass,_ Peanut thought.

Luke looked them all over. "I suppose I could do that." He tossed Peanut a set of keys and looked at Sloan. "You want your car then?"

Sloan looked at Peanut, "Yeah, I think I'll need it." Then she glanced at Kiba. "One race and then we'll head off. Promise." She had a wicked smile on her face. "Luke did you fix up the engine as promised? Also did you replace the tire? They were pretty worn out last time I saw it."

Peanut grinned and grabbed the keys out of the air, with her teeth. "Five points for me." She chirped removing the keys from her mouth. Spinning the keys around her finger Peanut waited for Sloan to finish up.

"Com'on Cookie! I'm not getting any younger. Besides do you really need a customized to beat the kiddies on the tricycles?"

"Peeeaaannuuutt! Can I ride with you?" Toboe wined.

"Sure thing." Peanut patted him on the head as he swiped at her hands.

"Yeah five points to what a million and three?" Sloan smirked. She looked at Lucas, who simply nodded,

"Of course it's all set. What kind of mechanic would I be if it wasn't?" His eyes seemed to smile along with him.

"I have no clue." She looked over at Peanut, "No I don't need a custom to beat them... but maybe I do to beat the ride Lucas hooked you up with." A laugh slipped past her lips. "Hey if you get a shot gun what about me?"

"What about you? Oh wait, I figured it out." Peanut cheered as she jumped up on the counter and pulled the mounted shotgun off the wall, jumped down and handed it to Sloan.

"There go you. A shotgun. Are we even now? Oh, there's no ammo in there anyway." Peanut grinned. Toboe snickered and Kiba did a small face-palm.

Sloan chuckled lightly, "You should know better. Ammo or no ammo I could still use this against you." She contemplated whether or not she should attempt to attack her with the weapon. "I meant a second in command you overgrown child!"

Peanut nodded, "I know. But you have to agree, it was funny. Besides why the hell does he keep a shotgun in here?" She asked. "But if you really want a second in command you can take Mr. Grumpy here." She pointed at Kiba who was slightly shock since he wasn't listening to their conversation.

"What?" He asked concerned for his life.

Sloan just shrugged. "Well when you have as many expensive parts and vehicles in here you need a security system." She looked over at Kiba. "Alright, now which one of you will count us off?" She looked at Hige and Tsume.

Hige raised his hand nonchalantly. "I'll do it I suppose. How many laps do you intend to have?"

"About six. Sound good to you?" Her eyes looked pointedly at Peanut.

"I'm game." Peanut answered.

"Me too!" Toboe chirped while leaping up in joy.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked again, the only time that he didn't pay attention it seemed that everyone was talking about him. Or something along those lines.

"Nothing Kiba. Just follow her lead." Peanut answered his question patting his shoulder.

Sloan pointed at one side of the large garage, "That one is yours..." she pointed at her own metal veiled door."That one is mine. Don't even think about sabotaging my car."

Sloan pulled the metal door up and dragged Kiba inside and looked at the blanket covered form of her baby. Slowly pulling the cloth from it the perfect electric blue car shone like a brilliant sapphire. The especially modified vehicle looked brand new and ready for anything.

"Do not touch anything. I'm just going to check under the car, then the hood and we'll be off."

"Roger that Cookie!" Peanut waved at Sloan before opening the door.

"Niiiccee.. I likey. Can we just take these? I mean seriously. This ride is hoooott." Peanut grinned at her ride, Toboe stared at the ride.

It was a Murcielago LP640 jet black with hair thin orange flames on both sides. Peanut took one good last look at her car and walked over to see what Sloan had. "Sooo... This is your ride?" Peanut was very tempted to touch it, but knew better if she wanted to keep her hand.

Sloan stopped. She was just about to slide under the car when she heard Peanut speak. "Yeah, this is my baby." Her eyes wandered across it once more. The blue was stunning, the entire surface was impeccable. Not a dent or scratch on it. Sleek leather interior and a perfect sound system adorned the inside.

"Like your ride?" Sloan smirked as she slid under the car and checked to make sure everything was in top condition.

"Well no duh Sherlock!" Peanut replied heading back to her car, grabbing two helmets placing one on Toboe's head, and one on her own. Toboe climbed into the shotgun seat as Peanut when into the driver's. She revved the car up and listened to it roar.

"I'm so tempted to steal this little baby, but I wouldn't get very far." Peanut sighed as she slowly drove out of the garage.

Kiba was still wondering what he was supposed to be doing. So he just sat on a barrel and watched Peanut drive around.

Sloan slid out from under the car and quickly checked under the hood. Everything was set up perfectly. Shutting the hood again she walked over and grabbed her helmet and one for Kiba.

Walking up behind him she smiled. "You may want this." She handed the helmet to him. "Ready?"

Kiba looked at the helmet for a second then placed it on his head. "I don't think this is a good idea." He muttered as he crawled into the shotgun seat. He had no idea what he was getting into, until it was far too late.

"Listen to this baby roar." Peanut yelled over the engine as she headed out to the track.

"I don't know about this Peanut." Toboe muttered to Peanut.

"What?!" Peanut yelled back.

"I'm scared!" Toboe yelled back.

"Don't worry!" Peanut patted him on his head.


	9. Vroom Vroom baby

Sloan jammed her helmet onto her head and slid into the driver's seat. Looking over at Kiba she just sighed. "Relax, I have it all under control and chances are you won't have to do much. So enjoy the ride." Turning the key she heard the car roar to life. The immense vibrations were intoxicating and relaxing to her. Pressing a few buttons the vibrations lessened as she shifted the car into gear. Stepping lightly on the gas she and Kiba smoothly soared onto the track. "Scared?" Her eyes locked onto Kiba.

Looking over to Peanut to the left of her she smiled. "Ready?"

Hige stood in the center of the track with a gigantic flag and Tsume sat up in the stands with a microphone.

"Racers ready?" Tsume's voice echoed throughout the place.

Peanut revved her car in response waiting for Hige's flag to fly down. Looking over at Sloan she smirked and waved.

"Let's go already!" Toboe yelled slapping the dashboard, causing Kiba to smirk a little bit. Peanut just laughed.

"Nah, I'm not scared." Kiba smirked at Sloan as he waited for the jerk of a race car ripping off of the starting line.

Hige waved his flag and hoped to god that no one hit him.

Tsume's voice bellowed out, "GO!" He smirked and watched them speed away.

Sloan sped away as fast as possible. Her car zoomed by Hige as soon as the flag had moved even a fraction. She loved the feeling of adrenaline as it pumped through her veins. Enjoying being slammed back into her seat with such force was also oddly enjoyable.

Peanut quickly ripped off the starting line a mere fraction of a second that Sloan moved her car. However she purposely drove rather close to Hige just to freak him out.

"PEANUT! You could have killed him!" Toboe squeaked, it looked like the seat was eating him alive.

"I'm not that bad of a driver, besides it was just to scare the crap out of him. For fun." Peanut chirped back staying close to Sloan's tail as they drove around the track.

Kiba was not enjoying the feeling of being slammed into a rather stiff seat. Plus the minor fact if the driver screw up once they where seriously screwed big time. Kiba pondered if the car even had airbags, he didn't dare voice his thoughts afraid that they might come true.

Hige stood there with his eyes protruding from his skull. His near death experience was enough to almost send him into severe shock. Shaking his head he regained his composure and sprinted off toward the stands and toward Tsume.

"And to kick things off we have one Hige scared shitless." Tsume bellowed into the microphone as a smirk formed across his features.

Sloan rounded the tight curves with ease and took her eyes off the road momentarily to watch Kiba. "You ok there?" A smile was pulling at her lips. Sloan checked her rear view mirror for Peanut. "Where are you?" She said in a sing-song voice.

Kiba's eyes where a little wide at the speed he was going at, he wasn't really used to it. Nor will he every be in his lifetime. "I'm doing fine." Kiba yelled back, hoping that she heard it over the roaring of the engines.

"Time to have a little fun!" Peanut cheered as she pushed the pedal to the ground, edging around Sloan's car. "Don't piss in your pants Toboe! You're perfectly fine!" Peanut yelled trying to calm Toboe down as he grabbed onto anything for dear life.

Sloan saw Peanut try and pass her and glared menacingly ahead of her. "Oh no you don't." Slamming her foot against the pedal she zoomed away from the other. Her eyes loved watching the needle soar from one speed to an even greater height. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and it was exhilarating and the best she had ever felt in her life. "Let's see if you can keep up now."

"Oho! I'll bring it!" Peanut yelled as she quickly shifted gears and put the petal to the metal. The needle flew up to the danger level but Peanut's car continued to go forward growling the whole time as she passed Sloan. Toboe's eyes where wider than saucers and the car might have claw marks permanently embedded into the metal from him too.

Kiba looked out the side window in time to see Peanut fly by and swerve in front of them, as they sped ahead. "Well... That's a little surprising."

Sloan smiled at Kiba's comment. "Not really." She finally shifted gears and almost broke through the floor of her precious car as she sped up to a speed matching if not surpassing that of Peanut's. She sped alongside Peanut before passing her. Sloan eyed the buttons on her car. "Hmm. How wicked do I want to be?" She wondered whether or not she should press the bright green button or the blinking yellow one.

Before Sloan could pick out what she would do next Peanut beat her to the punch with NOS. The roar of the engine and the hissing of the NOS covered up Peanuts cheers as she flew past and ahead of Sloan and Kiba. Toboe was screaming his head off like a little girl, as Kiba realized what was going to happen next to him.

Sloan hit the NOS and sped ahead of her friend. Then while Kiba was probably processing that his eyeballs had been slammed into the back of his head, Sloan then pressed a button and several silver metal balls rolled out off the back. They sprung to life and spikes covered the once smooth surface. It looked as if Peanut's tires were finished. And with that lap was finished as well.

"Uhohs! Deathly mines!" Peanut chirped scaring the crap out of Toboe even more as she dodged around the hazards.

"I believe that was cheeaaattttiiinnngg!" Peanut sang as she continued to put the petal to the metal and the NOS to full. Better to go out in style, Peanut style.

Sloan was smiling. She had to give Peanut some credit...she was a better driver than what she had anticipated. Speeding around a curve she was about a fourth of a lap ahead of her dear friend. Though now that Peanut had used the NOS they were about dead even. "Well played. Well, played." Sloan looked over at Kiba to make sure he was alright.

Hige and Tsume were watching with interest as the two were trying to claw their way into the lead. "You know. Kiba's girlfriend...she can drive." Tsume jested.

Hige looked over at him. "She's not his..." What the hell was she? Hell if he knew.

Kiba was not close to being all right by any human or animal standards. He was speeding towards his death with an insane female and another following them with poor baby Toboe. Toboe was slightly worse off then Kiba because he still had a form of life to live, he wasn't as obsessed with Cheza as Kiba was and could try to settle down and start a family. If he wasn't killed by Peanut and Sloan first.

"Touché Cookie!" Peanut yelled as she slowly gained ground on her friend. Soon enough it was the last lap and Peanut was stuck behind Sloan until the bitter end.

"NOooooo!!!" She wined as Sloan crossed the finish line first, winning the race. Peanut turned off the car and stepped out while pouting, Toboe crawled out shaking.

Sloan smirked as she turned the car off and ran out of the car. "Nice race. Peanut, if you're not pleased with stripping/bartending you should become a pro racer." She looked over to Kiba. Sloan was absolutely certain he'd either stumble or just fall face first out of the car onto the track. "Is he alright?" Motioning to the shaking Toboe.

Tsume and Hige met the others at the track. Hige smiled at Peanut. "That's some crazy driving." Tsume of course kept stoic as per usual.


End file.
